¡Todo por los celos!
by DaniiiielaZ
Summary: es un OS de una pareja ¿jamas antes vista?, no se que poner de sumary amm solo una cosa diré... MimoSora, es mi shipeo culposo y es todo... pasen y lean !son bienvenidos!


¡HOLA!... ¡esperen! antes de que comiencen a lanzar los tomates déjenme explicarles... el SoraPile es mi vida pero es que... ¡el MimoSora es mi ship culposo! tenia que escribir alguna vez un OS de ellas, no piensen que me pasare al lado oscuro y ahora escribiré solo MimoSora este es solo un capricho, si hay algunas como yo que shipean culposamente esta pareja ¡sean bienvenidos a leer! también hago un descargo de responsabilidad de la "causante" de que escriba esto... Karen te culpo de alguna manera, tu y tus imágenes MimoSora causaron esto xD

* * *

MIMOSORA:

-estas consiente que nos van a descubrir si sigues haciendo esto -. Rezongaba cierta chica mientras dejaba caer su bolso en la entrada del departamento.- llevamos ya un año sin ser atrapadas pero con esas acciones echaras a perder nuestro duro trabajo.

-no entiendo que tiene de malo que dos amigas se tomen de las manos mientras van de camino a casa -. Se defendía cierta pelinegra mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

-porque primero no somos solo amigas y segundo ¡porque vivimos juntas!, por dios Soramaru ya se está especulando que nuestra relación de amistad es muy estrecha y tú solo les das más cosas para que hablen -. Ahora se quejaba resignada mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-oh vamos Mimo-chan, no te enojes es solo que cada vez que te tengo cerca es imposible resistirme -. Decía mientras se acercaba a Mimorin hasta abrazarla por la espalda.- eres irresistible para mi… sencillamente no puedo evitarlo -. Decía mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-detente Sora, estoy molesta -. Se alejaba entre sonrojada y enojada.- lo único que pido es que cuando estemos trabajando mantengas un poco más de distancia luego en casa podremos hacer todo lo que quieras -. Decía pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una ya embelesada Sora.- pero no hoy porque estoy molesta contigo, además como castigo harás la cena.

-pero Mimo-chan yo no… pero… -. Esta solo salió de la cocina mientras decía _"me llevas la cena a la cama, estoy agotada"_.- que injusta eres Mimo-chan… yo solo quería un poco de amor.

Resulta que estas señoritas pasaron de ser conocidas, amigas y actualmente novias con ya un año de relación, sus carreras están en su mejor momento, sus papeles en "Love Live" en conjunto con "Milky Holmes" las han llevado a que los ojos de todos estén en ellas haciendo más complicado el ocultar su relación. El proyecto Love live llegaría a su fin en abril del siguiente año, también tienen un concierto con Milky Holmes ese mismo año sin mencionar la carrera de cantante que está llevando Mimorin la cual ha estado yendo en acenso lo cual dificulta mucho más el vivir de la pareja.

-eres muy injusta, cualquier chica estaría muy contenta de que su novia sea atenta con ella y quiera llevarla de la mano, darle mimos y muchos besitos -. Decía cabizbaja cierta pelinegra con la cena de ambas en una bandeja.

-nosotras no somos "cualquier chica" y no digo que me moleste Soramaru es solo que no es el lugar, tenemos que mantener distancias en el trabajo ¿de acuerdo? -. Asentía resignada Soramaru mientras Mimorin comenzaba a comer el "takoyaki" que había preparado.- te quedo delicioso como siempre, gracias -. Se acercó a depositar un beso en su mejilla como muestra de gratitud.

-está bien seré más cuidadosa en el trabajo -. Mimorin sonrió mientras seguía degustando la comida preparada por su novia.

.

.

Al día siguiente ambas llegaban a su lugar de trabajo que en ese momento era el estudio de Milky Holmes en donde tenían un ensayo del futuro álbum que sacarían.

-Soramaru-chan~ hice un lindo dibujo pero creo que hay que darles unos retoques tu que eres experta puedes ayudarme -. Pedía amablemente Mikoi con ojitos de cachorrito mientras le tomaba la mano esperanzada, causando cierta molestia en Mimorin que se mantuvo al margen.

-claro no hay problema después de la practica podríamos ir por un helado mientras te ayudo -. Sonreía Soramaru si hay algo que la apasionaba era el dibujo, no por nada era mangaka.

-¿problemas en el paraíso? -. Le murmuraba en el oído Izumi a una muy intranquila Mimorin la cual dio un salto ante el atrevimiento de su amiga.

-no sé de qué hablas -. Negar ante todo, aunque ya estés totalmente atrapada siempre negarlo al menos eso siempre decía Shika-chan.

-Mimo-chan hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces, tienes esa cara gruñona siempre que estas molesta con Soramaru lo que aún me sigue sorprendiendo es que sigas negándolo, hace meses que sé que ustedes están juntas, además no soy la única Mikoi-chan también lo sabe -. A pesar de sentirse atrapada, entre la espada y la pared de todas formas Mimorin negó.

-repito no-se-de-que-hablas -. Aunque ya era más que obvio que sus amigas lo sepan, era más que obvio su relación y no solo sabían sus amigas de Milky Holmes también sus compañeras de trabajo y amigas de u's, pero a pesar de eso Mimorin siempre lo niega, ya que según ella nadie lo sabía y debían seguir aparentando ser solo unas buenas amigas… ilusa.

-¡ya todos lo saben! -. Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón a lo que Mimorin comenzó a silbar mientras negaba.

-tenemos trabajo que hacer, manos a la obra~ -. Según ella salió victoriosa pero Izumi solo negó mientras sonreía, si hay algo que le causaba gracia a ella era ver como Mimorin perdía los estribos cuando veía a Sora muy cariñosa con Mikoi o peor aun ignorándola, había pasado una vez que Sora estaba molesta con Mimorin por un programa de Love Live en donde Mimorin estaba teniendo "demasiado" contacto con Ucchi lo cual llevo a unos profundos celos por parte de Sora y como consecuencia la ignoraba incluso había llegado a dormir en casa de Mikoi… el humor de Mimorin en esa semana fue para jamás volver a recordarlo.

-muy bien chicas vamos a ensayar, "Milky Holmes GO!" -. Gritaba un entusiasta productor a lo cual todas asintieron y fueron a tomar sus lugares, tenían que grabar cerca de 4 canciones ese día.

Terminada la sesión y ya teniendo lista las 4 canciones, el productor estaba tan feliz que les dio el día libre a pesar de que tenían que grabar un comercial.

-bueno chicas nos vemos mañana -. Se despedía Mimorin mientras le hacía señas a Sora para que se apure la cual se acercó hasta ella llamando la atención de sus dos amigas.- Sora… te dije que con esto llamas la atención.

-solo quería decirte que me iré con Mikoi, la invite a comer helados así que nos vemos en casa -. Sonreía aquella pelinegra mientras se alejaba hasta llegar donde Mikoi, dejando a una Mimorin totalmente molesta… ella quería pasar lo que le quedaba de tarde con su novia.

-¿necesitas compañía? -. Se burlaba Izumi mientras le piñizcaba los cachetes a una molesta Mimorin que veía como SU novia se iba muy sonriente con Mikoi.- ¿aun insistirás en que no tienen nada? Con solo ver tú cara hirviendo en celos es más que suficiente para mí.

-Izumi… ¿Qué tan necesaria es Mikoi para el programa? -. La nombrada sonrió extrañamente… no tenía entendido que su amiga tenia actitudes yandere.

-¿ahora no te importa que sepa su obvia relación? Además no puedes hacerle nada a Mikoi ella es tan necesaria como todos aquí -. Izumi dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver el extraño tic en el ojo de Mimorin quien no perdía de vista al parcito frente a ella, podría jurar que las veía irse en cámara.

-¡Sasaki Mikoi! -. Gritaba mientras se acercaba a paso veloz hacia el parcito, viendo directamente a la causante de que su tarde con su novia se vea destruida.- te estas llevando algo que me pertenece…

-Mimorin jaja que cosas dices, vamos Mikoi no le prestes atención -. Persuadía Sora al ver que su novia hacia perdido los estribos y haría obvia su relación aunque ella pensaba que ya todos lo sabían pero por seguirle el juego a su novia ella actuaría como si nadie supiera.- estábamos por ir a ver ese dibujo y luego por helados, vamos.

-¡no te iras a ningún lado! -. Mimorin estaba totalmente salida de si, ya había soportado que su novia se haya quedado una semana entera en casa de Mikoi ¡sin saber que hacían ahí! No permitiría de nuevo que su novia se quede a solas con Mikoi.

-oye Mimorin solo iremos por unos helados, te la robare unas horas nada mas -. Izumi miraba desde lejos y se reía ante los celos de Mimorin, Mikoi no entendía esos celos de Mimorin, ella tenía más que claro que sus amigas tenían una relación y las apoya pero no se esperaba ser la causante de los celos injustificados de Mimorin.

-ya estas exagerando Mimorin, tú fuiste la primera que dijo que teníamos que ser discretas pero mira lo que estás haciendo -. Se quejaba Soramaru mientras por dentro se felicitada, ella solo pensaba…

"Soramaru 1: ¡lo hemos logrado ya no fingiremos más! -. Gritaba una mini sora haciendo chocar unos platillos"

"Soramaru 2: ¡misión completada! Ahora se vienen los besos en público -. Celebraba otra mini Sora mientras lanzaba serpentina y tocaba una trompeta"

"Soramaru 3: me siento tan orgullosa de ustedes chicas -. Soltaba lágrimas de alegría una mini Sora frente a una gran torta que decía _Mimorin en público solo para nosotras"_

-se lo que dije pero… no quiero que te vayas, no sé qué me pasa pero no quiero verte lejos de mí -. Soltaba una deprimida Mimorin al ver como sus celos fueron más fuertes que su "actuación".

-¡eh ganado! Mikoi me debes 4000 ¥ -. Festejaba una alegre Izumi la cual se acercó a aquel trio aguantando la risa.

-pensé que aguantarías más Mimorin ¡confiaba en tu autocontrol! -. Soltaba una afligida Mikoi mientras le entregaba el dinero a Izumi.

-¡Hey! No le entregues nada, yo había apostado que estallaría por Mikoi así que ambas me deben 4000 ¥ -. Reclamaba una victoriosa Sora mientras Mimorin solo veía ese intercambio de dinero, sin entender nada.

-oh cierto, no pensé que tendrías razón -. Se quejaba Izumi al ver como su botín se iba en cosa de segundos y como ella misma debía entregarle dinero a esa tramposa.

-soy su novia hace ya un año ¿Quién la conocería más que yo?, Mikoi mañana revisamos ese dibujo -. Se despedía Soramaru mientras tomaba de la mano a una estupefacta Mimorin.- confiaba en ti cariño, ahora podemos ir a pasar una excelente tarde juntas ¡auspiciado por Mikoi e Izumi!

-tú… apostaste que yo sería quien sacaría a la luz nuestra relación -. Murmuraba sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-oh vamos Mimorin que ya todas sabían de nuestra relación solo aposte que tú la harías un poco más "publica" -. Mimorin la miro molesta.- no me mires así, véale el lado positivo tenemos 8000 ¥ para gastar y poder pasar una linda tarde juntas -. Sonreía mientras agitaba su botín.

-¿me usaste para tu beneficio? -. Reclamaba mientras se sentía ofendida.

-¿mi beneficio? Oh no, nada de eso es nuestro beneficio -. Se defendía Sora al ver como su novia cada vez se veía más molesta.- ¿no me escuchaste? Dije que pasaríamos la tarde juntas y luego…

-¡nada de eso! ¡Me usaste! -. Se quejaba más que molesta, furiosa se sentía un juguete de diversión.- ¡me voy!

-pero… pero no era así como debías reaccionar -. Decía estupefacta al ver como su novia le soltó la mano de un tirón y comenzaba a caminar.- tendré…. Tendré que invitar a Mikoi o Izumi a salir… oh quizás a…

-¡no iras con nadie a ningún lado! Arghh no juegues con mis celos, nos iremos a casa y serás castigada… luego iremos a gastar ese dinero -. Retrocedía sus pasos y tomaba la mano de Sora para comenzar a jalarla hacia aquel departamento que compartían, la gente que las veía quedaban sonrojados al ver la cara de ambas.

Una la "jaladora" tenía una cara de total perversión mientras murmuraba cosas como "le daré tan duro que luego no querrá salir a ningún lado" "no mejor aún, seré tan ruda con ella que no podrá caminar en días" "la marcare completa así no le darán ganas de salir por la vergüenza de exhibir mis marcas".

Mientras por otro lado la "jalada" llevaba una cara de autosuficiencia y deseo total mientras veía el espectacular movimiento del andar de ese par de… la tenía totalmente idiotizada mientras en su mente solo pensaba "después de la primera ronda me dejara todo el control, como siempre pasa" "Soramaru-chan siempre consigue lo que quiere" "me encanta una Mimorin celosa es tan… osada" mientras soltaba leves gruñidos.

-hijo no mires eso -. Una madre preocupada le tapaba los ojos a su hijo quien veía al par con total asombro.

Lo que sucedió en ese departamento es totalmente de clasificación R18 pero las consecuencias que trajo fueron de total desagrado para cierto productor quien no pudo contar con dos de sus protagonistas que no llegaron a trabajan alegando ambas… "dolor muscular".

* * *

iba a poner un lemon pero eso seria como cavar mi tumba siendo que deje a los fans del SoraPile en ascuas sin su lemon así que esto seria como la guinda del pastel de traicion xD espero hayan disfrutado de alguna manera este OS. recuerden que si hay algún error ortográfico pido disculpas ya que soy humana y esop.

información: el capitulo 4 de "Corazones a destiempo" ya lo tengo listo, estará subido hoy por la noche así que ¡esperenlo!, la actualización de alpaca Live y a la vez su ultimo capitulo se subiera entre hoy y mañana... ah y por ultimo el final del SoraPile tardara un poco... me bajaron los feels con esa historia :')

gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto

adiós (o.o)7


End file.
